


Tick Tock (alternatively: Alone)

by aecusfalcon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, rated t for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: There is no way of knowing what would happen next, walking into the unknown prepared to give up your life. Her time was running short and she could feel it tick. Another kill and she wonders what her funeral will be like and tick. Jack Morrison is yelling and tick everyone is dying tick until finally—
 
 
  Boom.





	

_Tick_

Ana Amari was never alone despite her occupation. Barely scraping by during the Crisis that made her _her_.

A feral beast, some would describe her, a fire in her eyes saying that _I will live another day_ and everyone who saw those blazing eyes could believe it.

But that didn’t make those closest to her afraid, they were a comfort, as if saying _You will live another day too_. And everyone who saw those soft eyes would believe it.

She was so very close to her squad, they put their faith in her, and she trusted them in turn. Each of them were able to save at least a hundred lives under the ever watchful eyes of Captain Amari. The fearless, decisive, Captain Amari.

She wasn’t afraid of anything, they agreed.

And she loved them as if they were family, she would willingly throw away her life for them.

 

_Tick_

 

She could hear yelling from her squadron. _The omnium is too strong_. She yelled back, over the com channels, _Get out of there, live to fight another day_ and—

 

Too late.

 

_Tick_

 

Ana Amari is alone. She is alone and injured and so deathly _afraid_.

She is 26 years old and she didn’t want to die, she realized when she crawled into a ditch to hide away.

Ana Amari is alone when her vision in her right eye prevents her from aiming accurately. Because of that lives were lost. The omnics tried to pick her off by themselves but it was to no avail because she _didn't want to die_.

_Tick._ And she is alone when she crawls out of the battlefield, drenched in blood and sweat and other things she _dares_ not wonder what.

She can hear gun fire, explosions, death. Everything seemed so far away and—

 

She is found by a man her age, a medic.

Through blurred vision she can make out the patch on his shoulder. American. They must have finally been able to send reinforcements.

She laughs, almost bitterly so. _What took them?_

And she lives. But all she had hoped to protect is gone.

So she buries it along with those she lost along the way.

 

_Tick_

 

Ana Amari is alone when she gives birth to her daughter. And for the first time she finds it a miracle. A miracle that such a broken and damaged world would allow such beauty.

She started to cry when she held her daughter in her arms because she was allowed such happiness in her life for once. She didn't want her to be tainted by the cruel world they lived in.

So she named her Fareeha.

 

_Tick_

 

When you're out on the field you shoot and kill and grow numb to it all.

But Ana was starting to falter. _Tick._ Shot after shot, mission after mission of wondering whether or not she would live to see the next sunrise. There is no way of knowing what would happen next, walking into the unknown prepared to give up your life. Her time was running short and she could feel it _tick._ Another kill and she wonders what her funeral will be like and _tick._ Jack Morrison is yelling and _tick_ everyone is dying _tick_ until finally—

 

_Boom_.

 

One shot and her eye is gone and _tick_ she can feel the pain. _Tick_ blood is staining the ground. _Tick_ engines roar as an airship takes off. _Tick tick tick_.

 

Ana Amari was going to die alone.

 

_Tock_


End file.
